


An Object In Motion

by nothingventurred (nothingventured)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingventured/pseuds/nothingventurred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel manages to get himself hurt yet again. Bones, as usual, is there to patch him up.<br/>Though, he really isn't supposed to flirt with the patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Object In Motion

"Dammit, kid, how the hell do you manage to do these things to yourself?" Leonard grumbled, being his usual grumpy self. "I swear, I never see these kinds of injuries on people over eight."

"It isn’t my fault," Pavel replied defensively as Leonard bandaged his leg. "I was carrying an entire chest of tools! Let’s see you do that and be graceful."

"I’m not the one with a giant gash in his leg," Bones retorted, taping the bandage down. "There. Now stay off it for awhile so it has a chance to heal."

"I have to be back down in engineering," Chekov pointed out, "Scotty is short today."

"Well, you’re short every day," Bones cracked, smirking at the young ensign. 

Pavel huffed. “Short in stature, not short in cash, unlike some.”

"Hey, I get paid just like the rest of you," Leonard scowled.

"Ah, not so funny when the metaphorical shoe is on the other foot, hm?" Pavel gloated. 

"Smartass." Bones muttered.

"Leonard, I would need to lose about a hundred IQ points to be considered ‘smart’," Chekov grinned, leaning back and putting his feet up on the table. "So I suppose you are the one looking after me, no?" he gestured around the empty room. "Waiting on me hand-and-damaged-foot?"

"You wish, kid," Bones rolled his eyes. "You’re ridiculous."

"You misspoke, you meant ‘charming and wonderful’." Chekov smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"What, you do not find me charming?" Pavel winked. "I am offended."

"Don’t be a drama tsar," Bones grumbled, chuckling to himself at his own joke.

Chekov rolled his eyes. “Aha, so funny.”

"That’s me, I’m funny."

"Funny looking."

"Stupid kid."

"You love me," Chekov laughed, grinning. "Or else you haven’t been around me long enough."

Leonard stared at Chekov for a minute, then set his PADD aside, putting his own feet up on the table and leaning back in his chair. “No, I haven’t been around you long enough, I suppose,” he replied, “Too busy saving lives.”

"Ah, so have I," Chekov pointed out. "But you are right, you have saved more lives than I."

Leonard chuckled. “So there is an ounce of humility in there.”

"Well…ounces are a bit big," Chekov grinned, flashing a set of white teeth one would expect from a dentist’s ad, not a starship navigator. "But yes, I concede that you have saved more lives than I."

Leonard nodded, grinning. “I’m liking you more and more as time goes on, kid.”

"Please, call me Pavel. Or Pasha, if you’re so inclined. I also respond to ‘get your ass over here’, but I prefer Pavel." he smiled. "And I am liking you too, Leonard. My plan is working."

"Your plan to make me like you?"

"You’ll love me as time goes on."

"I don’t doubt that," Bones smiled, a genuine smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle up, and his nose wrinkle.

"I don’t think I have ever seen you smile so wide," Pavel tilted his head, his own smile widening. "And now I see why; that smile could cause the starship to crash, what with you distracting the crew with it."

"Are you comin’ onto me, kid?" Bones snorted, only half-joking.

"Depends on whether or not you are happy or horrified," Pavel shrugged, looking up at Bones and raising an eyebrow. "If you are the latter, I hope we may move past this. If it is the former, I would like you to move on top of me."

Bones blinked; that was unexpected. “Are you pulling my leg, kid?”

"Your leg is not what I want to pull."

Leonard snorted at that, he couldn’t help it. “Dammit kid,” he laughed. “You’re bold.”

"You’re not horrified, then," Chekov sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sliding off, looking at Bones with an open expression. 

"No, most definitely not horrified," Leonard admitted. "In fact, I’m actually…pleased." He shifted in his chair, taking his legs down from the bed and looking up at Pavel, resting his elbows on his knees. "I’ve had my eye on you for awhile, kid- Pavel."

Now it was Chekov’s turn to smile stupidly. “Is that so?” he grinned, taking a step (well, limp) closer to Bones, standing between his spread legs.

"It is," Bones replied, reaching up to rest his hand on Pavel’s hip as he stood, smiling down at the navigator.

"Well," Pavel murmured, leaning up so their lips were almost touching. "An object at rest tends to stay at rest. An object in motion tends to stay in motion. I suggest you begin moving, Doctor." he smiled, his breath ghosting over Leonard’s lips. "Because I want to have quite a bit of motion with you."


End file.
